


Lena is a Smol Bean

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: My Girlfriend is Smol and I love it
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Lena is a Smol Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just trying here please comment. And if you all got some.ideas would love to put into next chspter

Everyone knows that Kara is tall and if combining with her Supergirl boots then she would tower over an average human. Lena on the other hand is basicly a bit shorter than Kara. It's not much just by around 4 to 5 inches shorter but it does makes a big different.

Kara loves that Lena is so small to put in better words she always started gushing calling Lena her sweet smol bean when certain incidents happend. Its not bad per se but Lena would be a bit grumpy after every incident.

*Incident 1*

Lena was cooking pasta for dinner. She was just finishing the broth and boilling the pasta. Since it was almost finish she started plating but one particular bowl was not at their usual place. She kept on looking inside the lower cabinet and was getting bit frustrated. "Hmmph," She groan.

"What are you looking for baby?" Kara asked while typing her latest article in the computer.

"Its the damn bowl. You know the big bowl I've always used plating pasta. I swore I put it in the lower cabinet. Wait."

Lena opened the top cabinet and saw the big bowl sitting innocently in the highest rack.

"Shit!" Lena cursed.

Kara looked up from her computer and she smirk.

Lena know she couldn't reach it but she did tried on her tiptoes. It was hard and stretching on her tiptoes while fuming was frustrating.

Then, she felt gentle hand gripping her waist lifting her up to reach the big bowl. Kara put her down and give a small kiss behind Lena's ear,"There you go baby. Aren't you my smol little bean."

"I'm not small. Just not tall.Wait! You did this. You put the damn bowl on top of the shelf. God I hate you!"

Kara give a small peck on the lips of the still fuming Luthor. "I don't know what you are implying Lena. I don't cook you know that. And you love me."

And Lena knows she didnt cook but she is still giving the Luthor glare to Kara.


End file.
